The Night Of The Shiny Armor
by Theresa471
Summary: Weeks later after the mess with Dr. Loveless, West and Gordon are given a simple mission to protect a prince from Europe that loves to battle his enemies with Armor.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Of The Shiny Armor

After weeks of resting during the mess with Dr. Loveless, Colonel Richmond finally decided to send out Artemus Gordon and James West on a simple mission.

Escort the Prince of Europe name Nightingale, who deals with wanting to duo his enemies in shiny armor.

For him this young prince 19 years of age. It had been a quiet Summer, for him and his family around him, anyway. There had been relatively few crisis that had called for him to use his talents.

Coming over on the merchant vessel. Nightingale wanted to explore the United States traveling around, and since the U.S. government had needed to be protected, asked the secret service to send two men to protect him for a few weeks around the Washington, D.C. area.

/

When Jim had found himself chaffing at the inactively from doctor's orders, and of course Winoma, wishing that they had something constructive to do. Not that he was idle. He would worked out daily with his partner and both ladies wanting to keep in shape.

Artemus Gordon having no problem with their lack of assignment. In fact, he was positively reveling in it. He spent a great deal of it with getting to know Susan better, reading the mounds of journals and books he had accumulated over the years and conducting the chemistry experiments.

Everyone was just happy that none of the experiments had proven particularly noxious.

That was how they were occupied when the telegraph came in about the prince from Colonel Richmond. Jim let Artemus write the message down for reasons both practical and selfish. Artemus already had writing implements by his side and he was closer to the equipment.

But what he had started was an idle pleasure, became a source of worry.

As he wrote down the message, Artie's body language gradually began to tightened up. His neck stiffened and the easy flow of his writing. By the time he finished the last of the message, a frown creased his brow.

The message ended. Artemus sent back an acknowledgement, but still he had said nothing. He merely stared out at the piece of paper in front of him, as if he were fully expecting it to leap up and bite him.

And the start of there problems...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Shiny Armor This chapter is short, I will have much longer ones.

Susan was watching Artemus Gordon sat on the edge of the bed, brooding about the new mission to protect the prince. It had been a long day.

No actually he hadn't been tired at all, tonight he had been preoccupied, but he couldn't quite put his fingers on why.

Thinking back on the last assignment with Loveless, Gordon found it frustrating not to be able to recall his conditioning after throwing that keg of dynamite at Dr. Loveless and Andrew.

"Look Artemus it's your job to protect the prince, why are you fighting this with Colonel Richmond?"

Artemus pondered this, it certainly wasn't the first time he'd reacted to her question or being aroused with her being so close to him.

Artemus was honest with himself about his passion and the tastes, and knew himself as something of a sadist. He further knew himself for what was described in Europe as a exotic taste was not usual for the American male.

"All right Susan I can understand it, it's my oath for the president and the United States government, however I don't have to like it one bit."

Artemus sighed and removed his jacket, placing it carefully over the wooden valet. He slipped out of his ornate vest and sat down heavily, sighing more deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Night Of The Shiny Armor

There was something about Washington, D.C. that made Nightingale blood boil with intrigued. There was a in the place that you couldn't help but respond to it, whether for good or ill.

Clicking his hands to bring in his servant. He asked Jules on whether or not his protection is here or not.

"No sir they are not, but I understand they will be here soon having received a telegraph message from a Colonel Richmond." He bowed before leaving the Prince alone with his armor collection before getting into one to practice with his fencing.

He only wished they were here in this city for a more pleasant reason.

Colonel Richmond had received vague ramblings that a threat was building in the city against the Prince because of his policies. A threat that encompassed the whole city of Washington, D.C., though none of his sources was certain what it was, all of their sources, however, were frightened.

Which will bring Jim and Artemus here to Washington, D.C., chasing down shadow and rumored in the hopes of avoiding a catastrophe.

When his servant Jules came back in to say. " Are you expecting opposition?" He says with looking over at Nightingale falling down after taking a fall from his practice.

Jules Shrugged while going over to him to help up the Prince from his broken pride.

Before opening up the top part to reveal his young face. "To answer your question Jules, I was not expecting anyone accept for the secret service agents."

"I will go and wait for them Nightingale, while you finish up your practice." Jules said before heading back out again.

/

Jim and Artemus arrived at the embassy on there horses, tying them to the post in front before walking in.

"Seems our new friend from Europe don't believe in locks." Jim said as he eased the door open.

The door opened directly into a large, open room, for which the colorful pillows and open pipes were scattered through out the rooms. Richly pattered carpets lay in a multi-colored patchwork on the floor, while heavy velvet curtains petitioned off the back of the room.

No doubt so that the more exotic could be enjoyed privately by the Europe customers living in the area.

"Beautiful." Artemus said before someone came to greet them to be Jules, as he introduces himself to the agents finally arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Gordon and West were greeted by the servant Jules, he told both men to wait a moment, he needed to check om whether the prince Nightingale was ready for a small audience. He leaves.

Artie muttered under his breath. They both had to do this no matter what.

Nightingale was out of his armor wearing his black velvet top with matching pants and black pants. Hie black hair long, but it was tied back into a pony tail, to make him look even younger.

Gordon and West bowed in front of the prince using the proper protocol for the the Prince from Europe.

Nightingale watched with narrowed eyes. "Gentlemen please stand, I am Nightingale Stiles, I would like to know on what you plan in regard to my protection?" He looked on with curiosity.

While Artemus was sighing in irritation. West stood back up slowly. "Nightingale, we will make sure that your protected at all times, but you will need to watch with whom you speak with during your traveling around the city of Washington, D.C., this goes for foods and drinks as well."

"Good enough gentlemen, I just need to be sure I go back home alive despite what Colonel Richmond had said about the possible threat against me and my country." While he nodded sullenly.

"Very well Nightingale, however everyone that is with you needs to watch themselves once they are around the public." West sighed.

"Understand Mr. West, however I do need to practice my art of fencing with the opposition picked out towards me."

While Artie grinned widely. "I could be one of your fencing buddies, I am a expert as with my partner, this way we could be intervene with those that just might be an enemy agent of sorts out to kill you in the process."

"Interesting, I will let you know in a little while, but for now I need to eat, I am famished after practicing earlier really hard alone."

West shook his head. "All right Nightingale we will join you, but we will need to test some of the foods and drinks."

He said watching his reaction to the statement.

"All right gentlemen, shall we go now, Jules please inform the cooks we are coming to eat now."

"Yes Nightingale I will inform them." He bows before leaving along with an irritation with his facial expression.

"Jim, did you see that?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah Artie, I did, we need to watch out for that one." He whined before moving off behind the Prince having been very quiet during that exchange.

Five minutes later Artemus Gordon using his tester from his pouch. He was able to check the foods and drinks to find nothing wrong for the moment, but they had to be careful never the less eating the spicy/hot foods, Artemus has a delicate stomach, as with West needing to watch this time around.

West and Artemus chew slowly, diligently keeping there eyes on every one's plate including Nightingale having been silent most of the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Night Of The Shiny Armor

Being the United States first secret service agents, had a number of perks that went with the job, including protecting a prince. This was of course the private train The Wanderer for which Nightingale had asked to take a look, a far better way to travel than dusty roads or horse back in all kinds of weather.

However in this case the weather for the Washington, D.C. area has been nice and balmy with temperatures in the low seventies, sort of the type of weather Nightingale loved a great deal, along with the amount of money "Uncle Sam" was giving with the generous expense account.

President Grant was reading the report in front of him in regard to the two agents and there new mission to baby sit the prince Nightingale, there latest mission, and he's hoping to have it completed successfully, and with the summer ahead of them.

Since Nightingale asked politely to see the train Wanderer, West and Gordon agreed taking the carriage and procession with his valet, servant, butcher and cook to have a meal put together.

Winoma and Susan loved the idea giving them the chance to dress up, even though Susan was complaining, she didn't really have anything really fancy to wear, but Winoma did, since they were basically the same size and height.

Sometime during the dinner in the main state room of the Wander having been added.

"The best Goose Nightingale, you have." Artie said along mentioning about the butcher doing a wonderful job, as he was staying in the foreground, while everyone were having there meal.

The butcher grunted and went about his business preparing other items for the prince and his guests.

While Artie and Susan were every minute of the evening, since the prince and protection would be heading back in the dark.

Winoma was softly talking to her husband, telling him to please be careful with going back to the embassy. "I will sweetie, but for now I will finish up this sausage, it's really is spicy, I know Artemus can't have this with his ulcer."

"Don't worry Jim, Artemus knows better than that, with Susan watching his every move this evening, she 's worried about him."

"I noticed it Winoma, but for now, we need to finish up and get Nightingale back home."

/

After saying there good byes and bows, Jim West, Artemus and the rest of the procession, along with Nightingale were on there way back to the embassy, they were able to arrived without a problem.

Accept for the fact, when Nightingale walked into his sleeping quarters, it was turned upside down.

"Jim, what the hell happened? Artie replied while keeping the prince back from entering.

Jim's natural curiosity was piqued. "Let's find out." He said.

Jim and Artie exchanged glances. They had both seen so much worst, however this time they found a craved knife on the floor that was probably left behind from who ever had left in the first place as a calling card.

They had to get the prince away from this room, and check out another for the rest of the evening, while the agents went to do there real work for the night and there pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Night Of The Shiny Armor

"A suggestion Jim, do you have any idea as to suspects that might of done this to Nightingale's bedroom?" Artie asked while placing his gloves on his hands to check for any type of finger prints the powder developed by the secret service.

"If I had to take a guest Artie, it would be the servant Jules for my first choice." West says while checking under the bed and pulling off the mattress to find not a thing.

Artie was finish with the draws and lamps in the room, he decided to check the knife that was found. He places it on the table for where he sprays it with the chemical powder.

It took a few seconds..."Will you look at this Jim, a set of fingerprints of all things." West walks over to check it out with great curiosity with his nature.

"We need to check everyone including the servant Jules, I am taking any chance that he might as with others with Nightingale's party might be trying to kill the prince for political reasons to take over his country and overthrow the government." West replied with his statement direct to the point.

Meanwhile Nightingale couldn't sleep, he decided to try fencing to burn off the access energy he has from the entire day and evening.

He left the bedroom to look for the agents finding them leaving his bedroom.

Artemus turned around to face Nightingale. "What's wrong Prince?" Dropping his equipment to see if he was all right.

"I am fine gentlemen, I just is unable to sleep with so much on my mind and having this energy I need to burn off, I was wondering Mr. Gordon on whether your be interested in fencing against me for exercise, but I must warn you, I will be wearing my armor at some point.?" While looking like a little lost boy at that particular moment.

Artie looked at Jim, he shook his head with amusement. "Sure I will work out with you, while my partner continues on with his investigation."

"Nightingale, I need to asked you a question." James West asked.

"Go ahead Mr. West."

"How long have you known your servant Jules?"

"Two years, why do you asked, he's served me well during that time, but lately I had this feeling, he's not been happy, every time I tried to approached him in regard to his altitude, he just backs off from telling me anything to the nature of his overall problem."

"This may sound like I am trying to place the blame, but I get the feeling Nightingale, Jules just might be involved in some sort of an situation, for where Colonel Richmond was talking about with the threat that was mention."

"Mr. West, it would be wise to find out soon, before someone in this embassy tries to kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Shiny Armor

"Artie, you stay here and see if you can find out more about those prints, while I go check with the rest of the personnel working for the prince."

He leans back in his chair dusting the knife further. He looks up to see his partner leave the leave. It wasn't long when Nightingale walked in with his armor, since Artie had all forgotten about the fencing match.

"Mr. Gordon did you forget about me?" Nightingale asked seriously.

While he was showing the sure signs of stress.

"Very well Nightingale I will join you, but not for long, I have an investigation ro continue on with.

"Fair enough Mr. Gordon, shall we go." Pointing to leave the bedroom.

Some 20 minutes later...

Artie in his fencing outfit, actually was having a hard time trying to keep up with Nightingale. It's amazing just how agile he is in the armor. Despite Artie's experiences over the years with his fencing, this is amazing.

Before he knew it, he was touched very hard by the prince.

"Ouch!" As Artie glances sideways at him along with wincing in pain.

"Sorry." He says and rocks back on his heels. He's concern for the young prince.

Artie goes to try it again with the prince, but he's going to try and surprise him this time around.

Taking a minute or two, he catches Nightingale off guard, and would wind up on his torso, while Artie touches him into his chest or rather the armor.

Artie is smiling while feeling happy with the match.

Nightingale pulls up his mask grinning. "I give up Mr. Gordon this time along with my pride for the moment."

Artie pulls him up from the floor with some trouble, with the armor being somewhat heavy. "Are you all right Nightingale, you took some spill?" He asked with concern.

I will live Mr. Gordon, however for now I will get out of this and try to sleep, hopefully there won't be any problems this time around."

"I agree with you, Nightingale, good night." Artie bows before leaving to finish up with his work before going to bed himself, since he's going to be staying in the guest room for the evening with James West.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Artemus Gordon settled into bed sighing trying to make heads and tales of this mission, he had pulled out his journal to write, while West his partner was in his bed in the adjourning room, he was out cold tired from the long day.

He considered himself a worldly man, but he still couldn't help bur feel dismayed with what is going on. He could see scandal in the president's office, scandal in Congress, it seemed things never got better and were getting worst.

He was thinking back at the knife with those prints, he's hoping Colonel Richmond and his department will be able to make heads and tales of it, but for now Nightingale is in danger no matter how you see it.

Artie settled in his bed thinking about Susan and the baby. He still can't get over it, he was going to be a father at this time of his life. He was happy about it, no matter how he see it as with his partner.

He shifted his legs and shoulders, trying to obtain a level of comfort that seemed out of reach for the moment.

He's accustomed to the Wanderer, with it's ample space and comfortable furniture, along with the fact of late without a woman sleeping next to him like with Susan.

Finally he drifted off sleep...

/

Meanwhile Jules was talking to someone in the kitchen about Nightingale.

"I told you, Jeb, you wasn't even close, now that the secret service are investigating the knife that was found." He says.

"That was my mistake Jules, next time I won't miss, but for now I will have to wait a few days before I make my next move."

Jules didn't speak for a moment before speaking up. "Just be sure you get him the next time Jeb." Replying with the tendency to be really careful now with the two from secret service agents.

"I will, along with my associates needing answers as to why Nightingale isn't dead as yet, but I warn you, he will be soon no matter who may get in my way, now I must leave, I will contact you in a day or so, good night. He leaves out the back door entrance of the embassy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Night Of The Shiny Armor

The next few days was a busy one for those interested parties.

Nightingale really was impressed with everyone, including for when it was for the young prince.

When President Grant had asked Nightingale on whether he would very much be interested in the President's ball in two days.

"I would be be very interested in attending president Grant, I will be sure to impress the ladies."

Grant chuckled silently. "I would be sure that you will impressed the women, including you wearing your armor, I heard all about it from my secret service agent West and Gordon."

"Yes, those two have done a great job so far with protecting me." He says with great confidence.

"Well then I will see you there, don't worry about protection, my agents that protect me, will be around during the ball throughout the entire evening."

Since they were in his office, president grant had asked his secretary to come in to take notes for his speech for that evening.

Jeb walked in with his note pad ready to work, while Nightingale shook the president's hand along with bowing before leaving to go back to the embassy.

West and Gordon were downstairs talking with the other secret service agents protecting the president and other officials.

"Jim, do you think there would be another attempt on the prince's life soon?" Asking after taking a deep sigh.

"The prince is leaving in five days Artie to go back to Europe, if they were going to try again, it's going to be sometime soon, we need to be on the extreme lookout for anyone suspicious."

"This waiting not knowing is getting on my nerves Jim."

It was at this moment Nightingale came down the stairs to look for his protection and shaking his head.

"Mr. West, I am ready to leave now, president Grant is busy now with his secretary dicating some tye of notes, but I found it odd that his secretary was wearing a tattoo on his wrist of a skull bones."

West and Gordon looked at each other. "Nightingale good observation on your part, we need to check this out, I just don't like the fact that someone working for the president to be wearing a Pirate's tattoo having to be part of an organization that loves to murder because of there foreign policies."

West made the assumption hopefully this fact will turn into something, they could use for their mission.

"I noticed it when he raised his arm as his shirt was too short before sitting down to take his notes." Nightingale looked on with concern in this matter.

"Well any rate we will be sure to interview him after we take you back to the embassy for your own protection." Gordon replied.

"Why not now Mr. West, I will stay with the other agents, while you check it out, I have a feeling it's going to be a real interesting session with the man." As he raised his eye brow at the two agents, he was really curious now and excited for when it comes to this type of adventure for his young age.

"Very well Nightingale, we will check it out, Artie check your weapon just in case he bolts on us." West ordered towards his friend and partner.

Emotions were running high at the moment, including for Nightingale and here he wanted to be part of the action, when in fact he needed very much to stay alive.

/

Jeb was in his office working after the president was able to tell him what he needed to be said for the night of the President's ball. It would be a two page speech for that evening.

There was a knock on the office door. He looked up telling who ever it was to please come in.

When Gordon and West walked in slowly, they knew right away Nightingale was on the right track."

The look on Jeb's face was classic knowing very well he was caught red handed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Jim and Gordon knew they had a lead finally, while Jeb stared at both of the agents standing in the door way.

"I suggest Jeb, you keep your hands up in the air, while I place the cuffs behind your back." Artie replied with annoyance.

"I won't cause you no problem, I know when I have been licked by the secret service." Jeb says.

While Artemus takes his cuffs to bring them over to the man. He goes around him to lace both of his arms around his back making sure they are tight.

Awkwardly pulling him along to take him out, while West called for the other agents, including informing the president advised with the information.

"Jim, where do we take him?" Artie asked.

"The embassy for the prince and his people to take him into custody until further notice."

"Why, we can have out own people do the interrogation for now, I have a feeling there is more to it, to have this man give up quickly?"

"I agree, Artie, but we have no choice in the matter since it's mostly politics that is in our way for now."

Artie muttered a curse under his breath putting his revolver away for now, while West was watching out just in case he would just try to get away." Artie thought he would be a idiot to even try.

Which is why West found himself behind Jeb, while he started laughing aloud, his eyes blazing with fire, there was laughter coming out of her mouth.

Artie told him to shut his mouth, while sighing in irritation, he was during the determination, when he finally took out his weapon again.

And the trigger in another direction to scare him out of his silly grin and laugh to put him in hs place.

"Well done Artie, I couldn't have done any better then that."

Artie cocked his gun again before Jeb decided to say something to the two secret service agents, before he was going to have the interrogation with the personnel within the embassy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Jim West didn't move a muscle when he heard the door of the bedroom open. It was deeply dark inside the room, he judged it to be around 2: a.m. in the morning.

Oddly enough he had awaken before hearing the small creaking of the opened door...He'd just drifted up out of a pleasant sleep and had been lying in the strange "After glow" created by a truly realistic dream of passion...Winoma.

Now he was lying with his heart pounding, trying not to allow his body to stiffen as he extended all of his senses and attempted to "Feel" this person who was invading his privacy in the middle of the night.

"Mr. West." A familiar voice in a quiet under tone, it could only be the prince Nightingale and not his partner in the middle of the night. But why was the prince in his room at this hour.

West felt the bed shift as Nightingale sat down carefully on the edge. He strained his ears to hear anything further. As Nightingale whispered to him.

Suddenly West felt a hand on him, but forced his hand away, as Nightingale went lit the torch in his room.

"What do you think your doing Nightingale and at this hour, I could of killed you in the first place?"

"I wanted to let you know, since I couldn't sleep, my people did the interrogation on Jeb, and found out that his group is planning on trying to murder me at the President's ball. Speaking softly to Mr. West.

"Oh, really, then we will have to cut down on the outcome with a plan, but you will have to work with me on this fact Nightingale, while your impressing the ladies during the ball, along with when you show them your armor during a special fencing match, some time during the ball."

"This sounds intriguing Mr. West, please tell me more of this plan, before I leave to let you and myself to try and sleep again, for which I am sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be Nightingale."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Arriving back at the Wanderer for a very late hour, Nightingale stayed back at the embassy with his own embassy guards, while Jim West and Gordon arrived onto the train to be greeted by Winoma and Susan.

West and Artemus were able to bring them up to speed with what has been going on with the prince, along with the fact tomorrow evening would be the president's ball. This would give the ladies both the chance to dress up, as with there husbands.

Inside there bedroom, Jim West was the most sexiest man Winoma has ever seen! Every time Winoma surreptitiously ogled her husband, come hell of high water, she was going to suck his balls dry, then with West is going to ram his cock up that sweet ass of hers and give her a pounding she will never forget.

Despite him being exhausted, his sexual altitude put into a relentless obsession after he has been away from her with the mission, the same for Artemus Gordon.

West and Winoma couldn't keep their eyes off each other, even when they were in opposite sides of the bed. But Winoma knew better to pursue it further with Nightingale's life on the line.

And since President Grant was hosting the ball for dignitaries for both foreign and domestic. James West and Artemus Gordon would be dressed in their finest duds, looking both handsome ,as they would be mingling with the crowd, along with keeping an eye on the prince, while his eyes would roam around for the ladies attending.

It would be interesting to see which of those guests would attend Nightingale's fencing match.

Nothing did come about with there love making, they had agreed to hold off until after it was over, as with Artemus Gordon and Susan, against her better judgement.

/

The following night it was a cool evening, while security was tight, just the way President Grant and the Secret Service liked it. All was in ordered with everyone, while West with Winoma on his arm, as Gordon arrived with Susan wearing a sequin Red, low cut long dress with earrings to match to have her looking beautiful as ever.

Nightingale was right behind them, since he arrived with his procession in the carriage, while dressed in his finest clothing fit for a prince.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Night Of The Shiny Armor

Since the ladies went to mingle around, there was an air of excitement within the ballroom, even president Grant was enjoying himself. While Nightingale was introduce to a lovely woman name Janice Whitmore, a teacher and involved with Women's rights.

He was very intrigued with the woman, he asked her on whether she would be interested to dance with him, she agreed, with everyone within the room was watching. While West and Gordon went to work.

"Artie, you stay here and see if I can find out anything or see."

"What will I be doing? As he leans back having to be sitting in his chair? He asked.

"You will be watching Nightingale, and since he's busy with the woman dancing, it will give me an chance to look further for any possible clues."

Like now.

Because he just did it again, he went out there by himself without him. "Just stay here, Artie, so I can just check things."

Artie is mumbling to himself at the moment, along with wanting to grab him by the shoulders and shake! Shake it into his brain that we are partners. We are a team. We're supposed to work together.

On the dance floor.

Speaking softly to the music in his ear. "Tell me Nightingale, how much longer will you be staying in the country?" She asked sincerely.

"Four more days Janice, would you be interested in watching me later during a fencing match, I will be in my favorite collection of armor?"

"I would be honored prince to attend the matches, I wouldn't miss it in the world." They continued on dancing, while certain people on the side were watching intently.

As a certain male glanced sideways at them before moving towards over another to speak in his ear.

Jim West is talking with president Grant with all of the loudness of the music a live band of ten including a beautiful harp being played by a older woman, along with everyone chatting away.

Jim looks up, reluctantly he follows with his gaze of someone in the audience, keeping his eyes on the male for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Nightingale was watching as well, out of the corner of his eye, with the man talking to someone in the audience.

The man stood out like a sore thumb. He asked his dancing partner on whether she knew the person talking. She looks over at him trying to remember where she had seen him before. She had to concentrate.

"Oh, yes, he's the trade commissioner for the President's council for overseas, I believe, why do you asked Nightingale?" As the music had ended before another lively tune had started up.

"Would you like some refreshments?" He asked moving off the dance floor.

"Why not I could use some refreshments, I seem to be dry as a bone." Nightingale didn't asked her to explain the statement, when moving over to the refreshment table filled with all types of drinks for the guests.

Nightingale had to be careful now, knowing just what may be in the cocktails. He opted to go with the water instead.

Meanwhile president Grant started to mingle around, when he arrived for where Winoma and Susan were standing. In Winoma's ear he asked on whether her husband was able to come up with a thing.

"It would seem Mr. President, James West seems to have some sort of a lead, at the moment he has his eye on someone." Can I call it or what? She says, chalk it up to past experiences.

Currently Susan and Winoma told the president they would continue to keep watching talking with the guests, while he went to speak with one of his secret service agents near the entrance.

"Nightingale, I never asked you, I know it's none of my business, are you married to some lucky lady in your country?" While finishing up a shrimp cocktails near the drinks, she was fully taking advantage.

"To answer your question, I am not married, I have been trying to find the right woman the past year that would put up with my duties as a prince, and my so-call hobbies."

She chuckled, as she said earlier she found him to be intrigued mostly and still does.

Meanwhile West walked back over to his partner now standing over the meat table with all types of selection, he was enjoying the taste with having to be hungry.

"I must say Jim this is just wonderful, the cook is just a outstanding chef to be working here for the president, why won't you try it Jim?"

"I will later, but right now we need a better plan to further flush out for those involved."

"What do you have up your sleeve Jim?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

The sound of the music had everyone excited for the evening. But for Nightingale, he was in the exercise room getting ready with the fencing matches, with Gordon, Jules and three other will be going up against him, or will it really be Nightingale with wearing his mask while fencing against his opposition.

But at first he will keep it up with everyone looking on in the beginning.

Someone was knocking that startled him. He was some what lost in his own thoughts while changing, it took a moment before he realized the sharp rap was not a gun shot or anything else, just a signal that he had a visitor.

It had all seemed so real, but then it always did for him. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop racing, as he stood, then crossed to the door. The knock came again, more impatient this time, just as he reached it-something about it made him stand in his full shiny armor, and with his hand on the door knob the cool metal warming under his palm.

"Mr. Gordon?" The voice was familiar even though he wanted to open.

"Yes, Nightingale, please open up." And of course he does.

When he finally opened the door, Gordon made sure no one was around to hear the conversation.

"Thank god, I was getting worried." Nightingale replied.

"Anything wrong, besides we are ready with the first match between you and myself, nothing else is going on, that's the problem?" He says quietly with a deep sigh.

"I am ready, but what about my decoy Mr. Gordon?" Gordon snarled, the sneer widening across his face as the expression twisted it into a almost devilish grimace.

"All set, I can't wait for this prince, lets go, I am ready as ever, along with admirer Janice, president Grant and everyone else matter of fact."

"Good!, lets go this over with before I actually change my mind Mr. Gordon."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Night Of The Shiny Armor

It was time Artemus Gordon climbed into his fencing outfit having to be the first to battle with Nightingale and his shiny armor.

Everyone was inside the exercise room including the president, Susan, Winoma and most of all Janice sitting in the front.

Artemus was counting on his charm, and cunning to try and beat out Nightingale with his moves. He doesn't know where this may lead, with Nightingale to only be exchanged during the match with Jules having been changed instead of the three.

When Artie is the first to strike his shoulder once the match had begun, before Nightingale moves off to regroup himself, while in the audience the man interested moves over to the other in the back to say something in his ear.

James West having to standing in the back of them near the entrance is keeping his eyes on them for any types of weapons.

Nightingale refused to give Mr. Gordon the edge, as he moves in quickly to completely surprised Gordon with his sudden agile move to touch his chest, to have the audience cheer and clap.

While Gordon jeered and sneered at his quickness of the move. Artie moves back regrouping his thoughts before thinking his next move. He moves in closer at a much slower pace watching Nightingale for his overall weakness if any.

It was at this point James West moved closer to see if he could see anything, as no one was paying attention accept for watching the match. The smaller man decides to walk out to look for some one, it was Jules in the waiting area.

West tries to hear their words, but he was speaking too softly to hear anything.

He was dresses in an outlandish suit for which couldn't be missed out by any one.

It was at this moment he hand an item be placed in to Jules hand, West is unable to see what it is for the moment. As he heads back into the exercise room to watch the match with Jules getting ready to be called in when ready.

As the man muttered something to someone in a low whispered voice.

James West went to stand at the edge of the first row of chairs for where Winoma, Susan, Janice and the others were waiting for anything to happen. He nods giving a look at Winoma that something is going to happen soon.

It was at this point Gordon was successful having to catch the prince by surprise with his move to end the match with hitting his chest, It was Mr. Gordon's match for the first round as the referee announced.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

James West having to be thinking about what was placed in Jules hand.

When West went to say a words with Gordon in the exercise room to change, mentioning the following out of hearing range.

"You mean a drug? Gordon really didn't want to discuss it here. Artemus saw his reluctance but decided to push forward.

"yes, it's a possible good chance it may be Artemus." Jim glanced over ay Artie breathing hard as the match really took a great deal out of him. He took a deep breath and brief but through retelling of the events before the prince had arrived.

West continued. " A drug powerful enough to either change a person's reality would be mind-boggling, especially when the prince is running a country having to make decisions for when it comes to the countries policies."

"Wow, that is a great deal to think about James, but for now we have 30 minutes before the next match with Jules begins."

Continuing... "We have to keep a close watch for now before the decoy takes over, since it would be his life that would be endanger."

"I know, but for now I have to talk with Winoma, while I suggest you do the same with Susan, no doubt Nightingale wishes to talk with Janice?"

/

Actually in one of the changing booths, Nightingale was having help by Janice to get him out of his armor for a few minutes having to be sweating like crazy, he was burning up a little.

"Thank you Janice for helping, you really didn't need to do it."

"No problem Nightingale, I wanted to anyway." As she moves in to kiss his cheek to surprise him with what she had just did. "What's wrong, your never had a woman kiss you on your cheek before, I could do even better, if you wish?" She moves his head in to have her capturing his lips putting all of the emotion she could muster, as he does the same feeling the chemistry between the both of them.

Something surely was between them to change the altitude of their friendship of only just meeting earlier. This does change things entirely for the rest of the evening and beyond, if he lives that long...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

This would be the first time he would be kissing a woman in his life, and he was already understanding his body responding to Janice returning back the kiss to him.

He couldn't keep this up with the next match coming up. "Janice, I am sorry, I need to dress again, maybe we will be able to continue this another time?"

"That would be nice Nightingale, but for now drink some water, I will help you with your armor before I go back to my seat."

The decoy having to be hiding out of sight, until Janice was able to leave the changing room, along with everyone else, he was able to lock both doors for now.

"You understand Prince, where to go, put these clothes on as with the hat, and follow the agent waiting outside the back entrance to take you to a safe place until after the match is over with Jules, understand?"

"Yes, I do." He hands over the armor after getting out of it again to his decoy having to be the same size, height and weight. While he dresses.

Nightingale was able to follow the orders to the letter having gone ot the back entrance for now.

/

"Well?" Artemus Gordon said to the decoy Garrison working for the secret service five years.

"We are set, the prince left with Anderson outside for now until the match is over."

"I hope he stays there for now, until we find out just what Jules plans to do in the first place, but for now I will go back out to sit with the ladies and the president, good luck Garrison."

Walking out very quickly, his muscles were hurting, he's going to be needing a rub down later if and when this entire affair will be over.

"I'll see you later, Artemus, I hope!" While grumbling under his breath, he had to be crazy to volunteer this mission in place of the prince, he just hopes, it will work out for his benefit.

/

Jules was in the hallway ready to go in his fencing outfit, his breathing was harsh at the moment having to be nervous, along with his heart racing. Did he really need to do this after how Nightingale has treated him the past year?

Looking up he heard a noise to have him jump a little from his nerves, it was a young boy running away from his mother, when the woman came up to her son to yell at him for running away like that.

Jules exhaled, letting out a deep breath, before slowly moving off, he checked his pocket for the vile of poison to be placed on his sword, he needed to head back into the changing room, where Nightingale came out with his mask down not saying a word to him, he just waived his hand at him before going into the other room.

Jules tells him, he will join him shortly before going into the changing room.

FOR THOSE THAT READ THIS CHAPTER...Please be advised that Nightingale is right handed, since he waived his right hand at Jules when he was leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Janice was wondering why Nightingale had his mask down having to come into the exercise room to start his match. Since James West and Gordon didn't say a word to her, since they had no idea, who she really was in the first place.

She kept her thoughts to herself for the moment.

She had glanced over at the ladies and President Grant enjoying themselves a great deal for now. She also glanced around to see James West and Artemus Gordon in the back of the entrance of the exercise room.

"Come on Artie, will you stop fidgeting, the match is about to began soon." Jim thought as he was watching out further.

"I will go look out in the hallway for a few moments or so, be right back Artie." He cried out in a tone that his friend could hear for now.

the referee said for both men to get ready. Nightingale with his fencing sword in his right hand, while Jules was ready to go. "Start!" He said to the two men in front of him.

Jules says quietly to Nightingale for no one to hear. " You shall nver prevail against me, prince!" After several moves staying away Nightingale in his amor fell back and back again, all the while saying nothing. While the decoy/Nightingale smacked the flat of his blade smartly across Jules derriere.

This erected a yelp. "Nightingale!" From Jules mouth.

Nightingale wagged a finger. "Never break character." He said quickly. "And never drop your guard, Jules." Even though Jules really couldn't hear him over the mask and the noise of the excitement in the exercise room. When Jules tried to pay him back tit for tat with a quick move, while Nightingale swing about, caught his opponent's sword with his own,a nd with a deft movement of his wrist sent Jules weapon flying to clatter onto the floor near his feet.

"No fair." Cried Jules. Flinging down his hat out of frustration.

It was at this moment when Garrison went to smell the tip of the sword.

"What does fair have to do with anything, when you were trying to kill the prince, this sword tip is laced with some type of poison, have this man arrested." While James West and Artemus Gordon came over from the back to arrest Jules.

West stooped down to pick up the sword and examined it. Just as he thought, it was covered with some sort of poison, that is going to taken into a lab to check for what type of poison, unless they were able to get Jules to confess his crime.

It was at this point when the men involved tried to get away, when the rest of the service service agents under cover including of all people Janice taking out her weapon to completely surprised everyone accept for one "Winoma".

"Don't move the both of you, or else I will blow your heads off right here and now." Janice said pointing her gun at them both.

Artemus Gordon started to laugh, he just couldn't believe his eyes of all things. He says to his long time partner. "I wonder what Nightingale is going to think of it when he comes back in here?"

"Now what do you think Artie?" West says to him, when Janice and the rest of the agents take them both out to be questioned and searched.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Winoma came over to her old friend Janice. "It's been a while, but I am glad you were able to be assigned to the case, it's just too bad, I wasn't able to way a word to James about it."

"I know Winoma, but it couldn't be helped, when I was asked to be involved, I am afraid too involved, and for that I am truly sorry, but I am willing to make amends with Nightingale, since I do have some type of feelings for the prince."

"He's going to be here soon, Nightingale is going to feel some what betrayed for when it comes to his feelings Janice, your going to have to really try to make him understand, maybe your be able to take some time off to spend with him before getting your next assignment."

"I will see Winoma wha can be done with it does happen, but for now, we need to find out why his valet Jules wanted to kill him in the first place, as with the likes of those two that were arrest here."

Susan comes over to the two ladies talking. "I must say Janice, you really had me fooled, I would of never suspected, you are a secret service agent of all things."

"Believe me I know, it makes it only more interesting that way, never expecting a woman to be an agent, since I am and Winoma are only two of 25 in the entire service, we are looking for more women to join."

While giving the very idea into Susan's head to try and be closer to Artemus Gordon and his way of thinking as an agent.

/

Nightingale was escorted by an agent watching out for him outside the building. He was given the information on what had gone down here, along with the arrests, but most of all "Janice".

When he walked in, his glanced over at Janice, as it wasn't a good one for her, he had indicated he wasn't all too pleased with his overall feelings having been betrayed, his young handsome face showed it.

When Janice walked over to him very slowly. "Nightingale, we need to talk, but not here, at the embassy another time, so I would be able to explain further to you, and make an apology for my overall behavior, if possible."

"Very well Janice, meet me tomorrow at the embassy in the afternoon, I will be leaving in a few days, afterwards to go back to Europe to take over once again, my people are waiting for me to rule." He was hurt, and she could see it in his eyes.

"I will meet you, tomorrow prince, good night." She didn't use his first name only making it worst between the both of them.

Nightingale moved off feeling dejected mostly for the first time in his life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st The Night Of The Shiny Armor

Once Nightingale walked away, he spoke with his own people, as with the secret service to take him back to the embassy, he was tired from the evening and recent events.

James West and Artemus would be taking him back after speaking with President Grant to give him a brief update, a full report would be sent to him in regard to the arrests.

"All right West, I am looking for every detail involving this agent Janice, I had no idea." He stated walking over to the window to look out into the cobbler street, everyone was leaving the building.

"I will sire, every detail, I need to know myself as well, since Winoma neglected to mention this to me, no doubt she had her reasons for keeping it quiet and me in the dark."

"Me to James, now get out of here, it's been an interesting anyway, I just hope this matter doesn't ruin the frienship between the United States government and his country?"

"We will have to wait and see Mr. President, good evening." Five minutes later James West told Winoma and every one, they would be leaving to take back Nightingale to the embassy.

Wimona spoke quietly to her husband. "Will you be back tonight?" She asked while touching his shoulder ever so gently, while Gordon sneaked up on both of them to have them jump from their nerves.

"Jesus Artemus, what are you doing, anyway we will both be staying the night at the embassy for the last time,maybe we will be able to talk with Nightingale one on one to see how he's really feeling, and what his plans will be when he takes over to rule his country."

"Good luck with that Jim, Nightingale is a hurt young boy at the moment, he's going to need time to get over it in time." Wimona says before moving back a little to let his partner say a few words.

"Well Artemus are you ready to leave, lets go collect the prince and get moving?" West thought about the entire matter to politics and feelings.

Artie muttered to himself before saying good night to Susan, she was speaking with Janice int he corner talking with other secret service agents, including Garrison the prince's decoy.

When Artemus walked up to them very quietly so not to disturb their conversation.

Susan saw him out of the corner of her eye. She excused herself from the group saying good night to everyone including Janice, she smiled back waving her hand good night.

"Artemus your leaving with the prince?"

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow sweetie, please take care of yourself, will you?"

"I will Artie, when you get home, I would love to hear all of the details." Before giving him a quick kiss to his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd The Night Of The Shiny Armor

No one was really paying attention to Nightingale, when he entered the embassy, he had too much of black cloud hanging over his head for the moment.

Nightingale was mostly brooding over a woman of all things.

What he needed was a diversion, and fencing was his outlet for now, having asked his own people to bring in his armor to the fencing room to let off steam.

They agreed, even though both secret service agents thought it was best to let him, later they would worry about sleeping, the prince's mental state was the important thing.

West and Gordon dropping off their belongings to their rooms, before meeting up into the main hallway.

"Come on Artie, lets join in on the party." West said to have Artemus thought he was losing his mind with the statement.

With Nightingale changing into his armor, hopefully for the final time for a while, turned on the lights with the torch lighting up the area brightly.

Nightingale started his exercise routine to loosen up his muscles before beginning. He looked up lifting his mask to see Gordon and West walk in to watch his routine.

"Any of you, gentlemen care to join me in a match before going to bed?"

James West nodded at him, began to move over to him, He stood there for a moment before saying. "I will prince, let me go change into the extra fencing equipment over in the corner." He replied curtly before moving off.

Artemus mumbled something. "This I have to see James, my boy, after all of those months, you trying to recovered from the number of injuries.

He stared at Gordon before turning back into the corner.

/

Janice had gone to the Wanderer to stay the night as a guest of Winoma and Susan. All three of the ladies were unable to sleep for the moment sitting in the back compartment of the train.

"I really screwed up Winoma, I should of never led on Nightingale in the first place, but as it turned out, I truly do have feelings for him after all in such a short space of time."

Susan says something to the two. "I know that feeling Janice, it's why I am here instead of being back at my home town working hard for the doctor as his nurse, but I made my decision after deciding my feelings for Artemus, along with going to have his child, we are planning on getting married soon."

"Maybe you should do the same with Nightingale with your feelings and see just what happens?' Wimona suddenly announced.

"I can't leave the service service after all this time, and besides I have something to prove as a woman, I could do the job after all this time."

"What is more important Janice, love or your job, you won't be working for long once we reach an certain age, than we will just be obsolete in most men's eyes, hopefully with the prince, he won't see it that way?"

"I will think about it ladies, but for now we all need to sleep, it's been a long day, especially for me traveling a great deal to take on the mission."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

James West couldn't believe it, he was winning of all things, Nightingale wasn't really paying attention to the match.

When West touched his armor once again towards his chest, as he leaned in before placing his cut less on his side.

"Nightingale, I take it we're having a bit of a problem?" A slightly tired voice observed the prince moving back to catch his breath. "What's the trouble?" West hollered at the prince.

"I lost Mr. West, actually my mind is not on the match anyway, I should of known Janice has been too much on my mind." He demanded loudly. Frustrated.

West walks over to touch his shoulder after the prince gets out of his armor for the final time. "This is no good Mr. West, I just can't seem to concentrate anyway, tell me something, how does a person like myself get over being hurt a great deal?"

West remembered back at a time when he was lonely, when he finally meet up with Winoma for that mail order bride fraud operation, he didn't think he was able to truly be happy again in his life.

"You deal with it prince one day at a time, but if I was you before going back to Europe to speak with Janice about it, at least this way you tried, better than not saying a word to each other to only make matters worst in the long run."

"I will try tomorrow Mr. West, when she is supposed to show up here at the embassy." Throwing the armor into the corner for his staff to pick up in the morning, or when ever they have things ready for the harbor master.

"I wish you, Nightingale the best when she does, and I suggest that you don't try to hold back with your emotions, understand?"

"I do Mr. West, now I need to sleep a little before getting up early for breakfast with my staff." While he walked away feeling like a little lost boy.

/

The next moving something was burning in the kitchen of the embassy. The cook had forgotten to watch the bread from inside of the pot stove to smell though out the entire kitchen and embassy.

When Nightingale walked in slowly, he could hear the cook mumbled a curse under his breath for having to been so stupid in the first place.

In spite of the smell, Nightingale offer to help even though the cook declined, since he is the prince of course!, and shouldn't be asking to help out the staff.

"No, Nightingale, all is in order, I will go ahead to make you your usual breakfast, while I open the back door to try and be rid of the smell."

"All right Cookie I tried, now to that breakfast of yours, I am starving."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th The Night Of The Shiny Armor

"Jim, I don't know about you, that boy is one "Love Sick" puppy." His partner just sat there in his bed with Gordon standing at the entrance of his doorway, it was very early.

James West was never a talkative person, but in the last few days, he had been quiet as the preverbial tiger. And this includes having to fallen in love with Winoma during the Mail Bride Fraud operation.

"Jim, did you hear what I said?"

"I heard you, I had my say with Nightingale, I just hope he fellows my advice today, and besides I am hungry, I ' m wondering what the cook burnt already this morning?"

"We will Artie, when we sit down for breakfast."

/

Janice having left the Wanderer taking out her horse from the carriage compartment, she had said good morning, had a quick breakfast with the ladies before heading over to the embassy. It was a warm morning with the birds flying over head, with very little cloud cover.

She would be taking her time not wanting to miss out on the scenery along the trail.

She was thinking to herself after what Winoma had said about love versus the job, she was very right with her statement.

But would Nightingale agree on wanting to have her in hs life?

She would have to play it by ear and his body language.

/

Sometime later she arrived very close by to the embassy. She had to get herself together mentally. She goes to get off her white stallion tying it to the horse post, before going to knock on the front entrance of the wooden door.

She was surprised when James West opened it, as with Gordon walked out to greet her. "Where is all of the embassy staff?" As a reluctant curse the firmed lips of Jim West.

"Packing up for the trip for the harbor in a few days, by the way the prince is out in the garden, you can walk out the balcony on the second level to speak with him, he's waiting for you." West replied, along with her having a large lump in her throat.

"it's a good place to talk away from all kinds of distractions, gentlemen."

Taking her time after going past the two secret service agents, she checked one last time at her stallion having been sure it was okak being tied, walking completely inside the very quiet embassy. She can actually feel her heart racing.

If she decides to leave the service or even stay for a short time basics, she would have to speak with Colonel Richmond, maybe she could be his protection for a few months, depending on what Nightingale has to say on the matter.

A few moments later...

She walked out of the balcony and into the beautiful garden. A grim look of despair etched on Nightingale's lined youthful/handsome face telegraphed his dejection...

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Night Of The Shiny Armor

Finale

She stood there while Nightingale was ready with her words.

But she first spoke wanting to make the first move. "Nightingale, I have decided to come here and tell you, I have very strong feelings for you, I am sorry, I wasn't able to tell you this, since I had found tha "Love" is more important than work, and this I am truly sorry to hurt you, and I hope your be able to forgive me." She said with taking off her light jacket to place it on the lounge chair.

"I do hope Janice, you realize I was hurt, when I had thought I was being cast aside all for the sake of your job to protect me, I should of been told right away before this mess had gotten worst." He closed his eyes, he heard a noise looking to see that a beautiful robin was perched itself on the branches to have them both look in wonder.

"I know this Nightingale, I was under direct orders not knowing what to look for with the threat against you, when Winoma called me by telegraph message, I didn't know what to expect, but when I let myself get really emotionally involved, I was unable to break away having met you and your charm, your a lucky man to have that." She was using her logic, as she came to the conclusion she had been hit by a train for when it comes to her over whelming emotions.

He gets up from his seat to move really close to her to smell her alluring perfume. "If you wish Janice to come with me for a few months to see if things will work out between the both of us, it's not going to be easy with my country needing a ruler."

"I understand Nightingale, I will do this, but first I will need to advise my supervisor Colonel Richmond of this fact, no matter how you see it, I can be at your side or as your protection, before we decide otherwise."

"It's all I asked of you, Janice for now." He was proud, and scared at the same time. This all started off innocently enough coming to the U.S. visiting different states and officials, and here he is now...

Sometime later having told everyone he was not to be disturb.

Waking up to a beautiful woman was more like it. Turning after all into a beautiful day or rather the afternoon.

He'd had his chance to let her know just how much he felt for her, as with herself.

As all of his questions the past few days were answered and then some.

/

James West and Artemus Gordon having to be back on the Wanderer once again, enjoying the company of their ladies in the dining compartment, when the conductor came in with a message for the both agents, with Susan and Winoma looking on.

It was a note as it said. " Love is wonderful, I will see you in a few months, when I come home from Europe, the prince and I were able to come an agreement finally."

West and Gordon smiled in unison...

TO BE CONTINUED IN FUTURE STORIES.


End file.
